The Evil of Hazra
The Evil of Hazra (Italian: Il malvagio Hazra) is the sixth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the fifty-eighth overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Synopsis Our heroes moor at the Calcutta Harbor, with a load of precious stones given to them by Aruna. They are enough to arouse the envy of everyone, according to Morugan. It is difficult to go unnoticed since a Bengal tiger is in their retinue. In fact Hazra, a short and stocky man with an evil, villainous, mean, greedy and sadistic appearance and who is accompanied by a real, muscular giant named Gundo, is very interested in the tiger and in the boy who has tamed the beast like a kitten. Hazra’s mind is already calculating how much this couple might earn him if it were only in his hands. And that’s not all. Sandokan purchases five wonderful horses and some mules without any haggling and so some sinister figures notice him. They plan to steal from him during the night, but Hazra takes advantage of the bustle aroused by the theft and kidnaps both Kammamuri and Randi. Sandokan is late in realizing their disappearance and he has to patiently wait before he is able to find them. In the meanwhile, both Randi and Kammamuri are kept prisoners in a circus wagon that is headed towards a place inland. It’s going to a great fair where a trained bear, a fire eater, a snake charmer and naturally the terrible Bengal tiger perform their shows. A young man comes riding in behind the circus, without being noticed by anyone else. When Randi’s turn comes, the audience is horrified to see that there’s a boy in the cage and they sigh with relief when the animal approaches him simply to be stroked. Hazra captures the crowd’s attention by lifting a tent and unveiling a beautiful young girl named Hungi. If someone wants her, he must pay two coins and win a wrestling match against the giant who accompanies the evil Hazra. The challengers fall one by one and the last one up is the young pursuer, Tama who is rather bruised and whose arm is in a sling. When he shows up, Kammamuri realizes that he and the beautiful young girl are not simply acquaintances. The young man is also beaten, but Sandokan in the meanwhile discovers who kidnapped Kammamuri and Randi. Night has fallen but the boy and the tiger are not sleeping, on the contrary they meet the young man who tells them his story... Sandokan is finally hot on their trail! Kammamuri’s plans for escape are unsuccessful and they end up escaping without the young girl. Sandokan reaches the town the circus went through and he comes upon Kammamuri with the young man and Dharma, much to everyone’s joy. In another town, a crowd is witnessing a match between the giant and one of the onlookers with Hazra acting as go-between. At the end of the match he slyly says: “Anyone else?” Sandokan emerges from the crowd. After putting at stake two bags of gold coins, he beats the giant and wins the girl in addition to Hazra’s money. At this point he summons someone else for a match: the young man shows up, the audience rumbles, but he knocks Sandokan to the ground with one blow. Hazra recognizes him and it dawns on him that he’s the victim of a trap and all he can do is take it out on the poor giant who is still lying unconscious on the ground. Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Paco * Kammamuri * Randi * Morugan 'Supporting' * Tama * Hungi 'Villains' * Hazra * Gundo Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes